ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyo
How Hyo joined the Tourney Although still a high school student, Hyo already had deadly proficiency in wielding a katana, and the family that raised him was also part of the "reverse society". This organization, in which Kurow was also a member of, would eventually aim for the eradication of all Imawano clan members that were part of this organization when he failed in his mission. Prior to his début at United by Fate, his father, Mugen, was already dead for reasons undisclosed up to this day. It was only in Project Justice that Mugen made a manifestation by possessing his own son in order to fulfill his ambition of ruling Japan. This meant that Hyo actually inherited the ambition from his father. How Hyo was possessed by his own father was because the sword he was wielding contained his father's spirit. What many people do not know about Hyo is this dark secret: The reason why he was able to brainwash other people was that he himself was brainwashed by his own father since he was a child; he has a "father complex". Restored to life by Shinnok, Hyo woke up in his hospital bed. He planned to restart his operation to rule Japan, and begins to gather allies. His first target is Seng] of the Mordo Spring bandits. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hyo holds his sheathed sword near his chest. After the announcer calls his name Hyo unsheathes his sword and does four slashes as the camera zooms saying "Do you think you can you stop me?" Special Moves Ichimonji Kiri (Neutral) Hyo does a horizontal slash that knocks opponents off their feet. If B is pressed after, he does the Juumonji Kiri where Hyo does aa vertical slash that knocks the opponent away. Iai Giri (Side) Hyo sidesteps and delivers a horizontal slash to the opponent. If B is pressed again, he will do the Iai Giri Kai, where Hyo does an upward slash. Ouryuuzan (Up) Hyo does a rising spin-slash while laughing heartily. Gen'ei Shuu (Down) Hyo does a jumping backflip slash that has him landing a step ahead of his starting position. During the flip he says "Let's go!" Ankoku Shippuuzan (Hyper Smash) Hyo does a fast dashing slash, setting the opponent on fire. Even if blocked, Hyo will end up a good distance away from the opponent, making the latter's attempts of counterattacking difficult. Ankoku Gen'eijin (Final Smash) Hyo starts with a waist-level spin-kick as he says "You're weak!". If it connects, a mirror-image of himself will appear behind the opponent. Hyo and his mirror-image then execute a fast barrage of kicks to the opponent while he laughs evilly and finish the attack with a multiple-hitting ascending slash. Victory Animations #Hyo holds his right hand out saying "It is useless to counter my sword." then rests his hand on his chin. #Hyo swings his sword up and down saying "That was worthless. I knew you'd be too spineless." then sheathes his sword. #Hyo unsheathes his sword and moves it along the ground as he says "This is a waste of time!" On-Screen Appearance Hyo walks in applying his gloves and saying "You're anxious to die, aren't you?" Trivia *Hyo's rival is one of the Mordo Spring bandits and the Tenken Star from Suikoden IV, Lo Seng. *Hyo Imawano shares his English voice actor with Smoker, Bob Wilson and Exploud. *Hyo imawano shares his Japanese voice actor with Lyon Vastia. This was due to the death of his previous Japanese voice actor, Kaneto Shiozawa. *Hyo Imawano shares his French voice actor with Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Johann Faust XIII and Narsus. *Hyo Imawano shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Chrom. Category:Rival Schools characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters